My Heart Led Me Back To You
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: SPOILERS! if you havent seen big time decisions i dont recomend reading this. Kendall's thoughts after Katie gives him advice and a little bit after he knocks on Jo's door I SHIP JENDALL HARD!


**Hey guys! have you seen the new episode? cuz IM FREAKING OUT! I watched it with my 2 friends after homecoming and afterwards i kept repeating "i ship jendall hard" :) oh and fyi the beaten path chapter 5 will most likely today or next weekend. **

**Are there any whovians who saw last nights episode cuz i cried :;(**

**ENJOY!**

"My head won't tell me what to do." I said incredulously I wouldn't expect Katie to understand the position I'm in, but she always knows just what to say. Although this time, I'm not so sure.

"Of course not!" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But your heart will lead you where you need to go. It always does." And with a knowing smile, she was off, leaving me with my thoughts.

_My heart will lead me where I need to go._

Those words reverberated each time I replayed the scene. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and decided to let my heart make the decision as I began my journey.

I walked the streets of sunny LA using my eyes and ears as a window to my heart. Maybe fate will lead my heart to make the right decision, the best decision, for my well-being. My head was reeling and I couldn't think coherent thoughts.

As I looked up, to examine my surroundings, I saw a sign that read 'LUCY'S DINER'. I stopped a moment to let it sink it. Maybe the universe wants me to chose Lucy. I decided to continue my excursion to make certain I wasn't making the wrong decision, and with that thought, I turned and kept trekking along, trying to find my way.

I forgot all about walking and let my heart take the reins, but that doesn't mean my mind didn't have a tiny bit of say. I kept thinking back to all the shared moments between Jo and I before she left; all the one-minute dates, and his and her smoothies, the times we would bicker only to make up a minute later, and above all the goodbye kisses. But then, my conscience reminded me of the girl that helped to mend the void where my heart should've been.

I glanced up and saw a salon advertising red highlights. The model was a stunning woman who had hair the color of a clear night sky with angry red streaks blazing through select strands. I was instantly reminded of a certain female rocker who stole my heart. I smile but continued on.

Then it hit me. It hit me like the forward slamming me against the boards; the initial impact taking your breath away and then it leads you to scold yourself for not realizing it sooner.

My eyes searched through the streets for any other signs and they landed on an I LOVE LUCY encrypted license plate. It just reinforced my reasoning. A small smile, almost undetectable to the human eye, sprouted upon my lips.

When Jo left, she took my heart with her. I'm not blaming her because it belonged to her. I gave her my permission to love me and when she left, I came to the verdict to let her keep it safe; she was my first love, my first kiss, my first date, my first everything, so I knew she'd keep it safe. So when she left, I immediately felt the separation and the void that was left. It was an unbearable feeling, trust me.

Then Lucy came along and she seemed to take some of that hurt away. The only problem was, she only mended what surrounded my heart; Jo still had my heart, which means Lucy can't steal what was no longer there. She did, however, make me feel like I still had a chance at happiness. I grew extremely fond of her and I started to take an interest in her. I eventually did seem to develop a crush on her, but nothing like the magnitude of how I loved Jo.

I continued to walk and think until I found myself in the PalmWoods park. I knew what I had to do and I had great aplomb that I was making the right decision. I just continued on in my reverie.

When Jo came back, she still had my heart with her. She'd kept it safe with her all this time and it was still beating for her. I was still torn between both girls, though.

I ambled down the vacant hallway and stopped in front of the door that separated me from the girl I chose. I took a deep breath before knocking. As the door slowly opened, revealing said girl, I had to restrain myself from gasping at her radiating beauty.

I smiled a genuine smile, which was unheard of since Jo left. Just her presence made my knees go weak and my heart race. "Hey."

She leaned against the doorframe for support and in a croaky voice, she replied with a simple. "Hey." I could tell she had been crying not too long ago. I knew her better than anyone else and even though she left for a few years, she was still the same old Jo I fell in love with. I could even see the streaks down her cheeks. It was enough to send me over the edge.

I reached her in one stride and wrapped my arms around her torso. I'd been waiting to do that since she said goodbye and flew out of my life. Literally. And my guess is she felt the same way because she simulated my actions. Her arms found their way around my neck . She buried her head into the crook of my neck and mine into hers. I allowed a few tears to flow down my cheeks and closed my eyes to savor the moment. He stood there, transfixed in that position until a certain rocker cleared her throat.

Jo withdrew instantly, embarrassed to have been caught. I reluctantly let her go, but smiled down at my hand, which I intertwined with hers.

"I guess you made your decision?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, but I hope we can still be friends."

She sighed, but smiled. "Yeah. You guys should come visit me sometime."

I turned to Jo, who shyly smiled. "We definitely will."

And with a final hug, she was off.

I faced Jo, who was watching her hands as they wove together. I sighed; same old passive, shy , gorgeous... (you get the point) Jo. I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, letting my lips linger there until I felt the curve of her lips. I pulled back and embraced her once again. This time, I lifted her up and twirled her around.

Even though I set her down on her feet, I kept my arms around her, not wanting to let go. I loved the feeling of her warm body wrapped up in my arms.

"Kendall. You're going to suffocate me." she joked, her words barely audible through my shirt.

I unwound us and apologized, but she waved me off. "I shouldn't be complaining. I've waited for that for three years now." she chuckled.

I smirked, "The feeling is mutual."

**Not the best ending, but i didnt know how to end it, and please let me know if it all made sense cuz this is my first real deep oneshot :)**

**love y'all**

**LST**


End file.
